Evans Meets Potter
by FanFicBabe
Summary: What happens when Lilly Evans meets James Potter for the first time? How does Severus Snape react to this meeting? One-shot LE/JP


Lilly was standing between platform nine and ten with her parents. There was no sign of a platform nine and three fourths. A couple of other bewildered looking families were standing there too, probably as confused as they were.

" I told you there was something fishy about it! I've been to this station loads of times and there never was a platform nine and three fourths." Her father all but yelled. Lilly turned away embarrassedly and caught the hazel eyes of a cute looking boy. About Her age.

He and his parents were striding down the ninth platform confidently, ignoring the puzzled looks everyone was shooting them. They seemed to stop in front one of the large pillars holding the ancient train station up. The boy winked at Lilly pretended to send her a kiss and then he and his parents broke into a run. Lilly's eyes widened. They were headed straight for the pillar! And then…and then…they vanished!

"Wha…" Her mother began to stutter. Just then Lilly's best friend came to rescue her. He was wearing a large suit which made his shoulders wider and she couldn't help giggling.

"Hey!" Severus exclaimed pretending to be hurt. When she gave him a sweet smile he seemed to melt and smiled right back, holding out his arm. "Shall we go my lady?" he asked in a snobbish voice.

"Certainly, sire." She replied in the same voice and both of them started for the magical pillar.

After they stepped through the magical wall we were confronted by loud whistles and shouts and screams. Everyone seemed to be there, all the parents were wishing their children good luck at school and all the older children were gossiping about their summers. Realizing that Sev had let go of my hand I grabbed it firmly and looked at him pleadingly. He nodded and we started towards the train. I turned back to see my parents stumbling through the wall with my stuff. I waved them over and Severus disappeared for a minute to say bye to his parents.

"I packed you some food if you're hungry on the train and…" Lily's mother began to shout so she could be heard over the noise.

"MOM! I bet there'll be food on the train. I'll miss you. Bye!" She quickly hugged both of her parents, grabbed her luggage and skipped over to where Severus was waiting with his stuff.

"Ready?" he asked looking at her. This would be a start to their new lives.

"Yeah." She replied and they got onto the train.

The search for a free cabin was nerve wreaking but finally they stumbled into a empty compartment. Lilly threw her bags in the space above the seats and sat down with a huff. Sev did the same and soon they were sitting across from each other laughing at how exhausted they looked. The train started moving and after waving to her parents Lilly leaned back and closed her eyes. The seats were so soft and she was tired. A dreamless sleep took over. She woke a few times to think about the boy she had seen on the platform. He had been handsome and seemed to like her…maybe… Someone clearing their throat caused her to look up. She glanced at the door of the compartment, two boys were standing there. Her heart skipped a beat…one of them was the hazel-eyed boy she had been thinking about!

"Hey." He smiled at her completely ignoring Sev.

"Hi. I'm Lilly." She smiled back, "And this is Severus. My bo…" she hesitated, "…best friend" that wasn't true. Lilly was pretty sure that by now he was her boyfriend. They had shared their first kiss this summer and…

"What do you want?" Sev suddenly asked, quite rudely. This pulled Lilly out of her memories. She looked at him pleadingly. But the boy didn't seem to mind he just shot Lilly a soul-searching look and with a sincere face said.

"I'm…"

Severus glowered at him and interrupted, "James Potter and Sirius Black."

Lilly looked from Severus to the other two. How did he know them?

"You know each other?" her emerald eyes widened.

"Yeah we met…" the other boy, Sirius started.

"…at Diagon Alley." Sev finished for him and looked at Lilly as if willing her to remember something.

Suddenly it clicked. Lilly remembered Sev telling her about the rude ignorant and self-centered boys that he had met while shopping for his books the other weekend. Her emerald eyes sparkled with anger when she remember how Severus told her that they had teased him and even hurt him. She didn't think James was cute anymore, now she thought he was a sleazy arrogant brat.

James saw the quick change in her countenance. He was about to say something but Lilly had already stood up. What had that jerk Snivellus told her about him?

"Please. Leave." Lilly slowly said, "Please."

James shot a glare at the content looking Sniv and said something very rude. Snivellus just shot a mocking smile at him and stood up to hold Lilly's hand.

"GO AWAY!" Lilly screamed, her bright red hair flying on all the sides, she could tell she was looking quite murderous by the look on Sirius' face.

James just grinned like an idiot, gave her one last wink, messed up his already messy hair, and turned on his heel, remembering to kick Severus of course. Sirius did the same and soon Lilly and Sev were leaning back on the soft seats again. Nearly sleeping she heard a voice from the other cabin. It was James' voice.

"I think she likes me!" he announced and Lilly could hear Sirius' sniggering.

"As if…" Lilly murmured, and she fell asleep vowing to hate Sirius Black and James Potter forever.


End file.
